


Bleachers & Babes

by CroweButt



Series: Bleachers & Babes [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, Multi, Romance, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroweButt/pseuds/CroweButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His ass was just so bite-able in those spandex shorts.<br/>Maybe watching endless games of Volleyball with Sasha wasn't such a bad idea after all.</p><p>*EXPLICT FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleachers & Babes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the kudos on that God awful sample story, you guys! I didn't even expect over 5 kudos!  
> I hope you all like this, more carefully written introduction to my cheesy, homo erotic, anime-trash fantasy.  
> Sorry that I can't HTML, guys.  
> ( Also, this came up while listing the pairings :I (http://)puu.sh/db0LM/731a58b970(.png) )

Bleachers and Babes   
Introduction Chapter 1: 

Shabby homes and shabbier houses

~~~

        The leaves were crisp and red, they reminded him of cinnamon, apples, and all of those other fall aesthetics girls went bat shit crazy for. Gross.

        Jean was in his last year of high school. He wasn’t sure how to feel about it quite yet, but his mom sure seemed to expect some brilliant answer from him. The two-toned brunette started to rue returning to his rickety house...home. His mother always prided herself on calling her house a home. It was wood, with shitty yellow paneling, a cream white porch, and trim to match the outsides. It was like any other ordinary house on the street. Damn he hated that place. He was always late home from school and he always walked to school early every morning to work out in the school mezzanine; that was where all the training equipment was. Jean wasn’t incredibly muscled as some other boys in his grade -namingly, Reiner Braun- but he had a fair build. Slim, but not lithe. He wasn’t shy in the showers, _that_ was for sure.

        Every so often, Jean would kick a pile of raked up rusty coloured leaves to hear them crunch, or simply in spite of them. He wasn’t one for winter, and fall meant just that. There was a whole season until spring rolled around, and spring was rugby season. Until then, there was a hell of alot of training to be done. That of course meant a lot of time and money wasted on filling his truck with gas to go to the local gym; he couldn’t always use the school’s facilities, especially not on holidays when school’s on break.

        The wind kicked up just slightly, maybe Jean hadn’t picked [the most ideal outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=141940691) for a 3°C morning. He had on his Letterman jacket in white and royal blue; the school’s colours. he only wore a black tee under that with a simple pair of blue jeans and sneakers. Maybe he should have listened to his mom and grabbed a scarf or a toque, or something. He watched his breath crystallize white and dance in the air in front of him.

        He walked through an all too familiar street, passing a few all too familiar houses. He took this route to school everyday. There was a specifically eye catching house on said street; Shiganshina street. It was an oddly bright blue house, three tall oak trees growing proudly in front of the shabby, old wooden porch. Jean thought they looked better when they didn’t try to murder him with their sharp, spiky ended Satan seeds. (Though the acorns hurt more when they inflicted blunt-force trauma directly onto his head.) The place looked like it was falling apart, items scattered all around the front lawn; planters, shovels, rakes, you name it. Hell, maybe there were even a few ancient tires or old springs from the yellow mattress leaning against the worn out, chipping picket fence to the neighboring, and _much_ nicer homes.

        Despite its obvious out of place appearance, there was more to the fall-apart  house that was special than just the oddity itself, see. A certain noirette boy lived there with his attractive sister. Jean liked Mikasa Ackerman very much so. She was gorgeous, fair skinned, like porcelain. Her hair dark as midnight against two coal eyes that sent shivers up his spine. She was very nice looking, indeed. But that Jaeger kid… he was a beauty to behold. His skin caramel, sun kissed. His eyes Caribbean blue like the clearest sea, his feathery hair soft looking and _God_ , Jean could go on.

 _‘Since when was I gay?’_ the young man questioned himself with a huff. His cheeks were red, but not so much from the cool air nipping at them anymore. He passed the rickety mess of a house almost every morning with the same dull minded notions. And the answer to his simple, teenage boy thoughts was simple:

Ever since he fucking met _Eren Jaeger._


End file.
